Lexine Weller
'Lexine Murdoch Weller '''was a surveyor on the Aegis VII colony, and is a survivor of the second Aegis VII incident, the Ishimura and the Sprawl outbreak. Biography CEC Career Lexine moved with her father, an extraction engineer, to the Aegis VII colony. Once there, she struck up a relationship with engineer Sam Caldwell some time before he was called to excavate the Marker. The Second Aegis VII Incident Lexine is first introduced as Sam Caldwell's girlfriend through a video transmission taking place moments before the extraction of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. While not shown, it's assumed that Lexine was forced into hiding as a result of growing dementia of many of the colonists and/or the Necromorphs. She is found in this state by Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller. Nathan, a P-Sec officer, recognizes her as Caldwell's girlfriend and decides to trust her, despite reservations from Weller. A sense that there is something "special" about Lexine grows as she periodically suffers from headaches, nosebleeds and nausea. It is noted by the group that it is odd that they hadn't experienced the same psychotic breakdowns as nearly everyone else when they stick together. Nicole Brennan finds that Lexine exhibits "very high blood pressure and brain activity that's off of the charts". It is revealed by Warren Eckhardt in his report to a mysterious higher-up that Lexine is indeed special, and apparently the one who Warren was initially sent to find. He mentions her immunity to the psychological effects of the Marker. After the message is completed, however, he is confronted by Weller who had returned hastily with fear that Eckhardt had been killed. Warren proceeds to shoot Weller, severely wounding him. He then further admits that it is his intention to bring Lexine to the church, but that she could never know of her true purpose as she would not understand it. He assures Weller that it is for the good of humanity. Eckhardt is attacked and killed by a Leaper before he can reveal anything further. Lexine is one of the three survivors of the incident, along with McNeill and Weller. As their shuttle escapes the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]], they intercept a transmission from the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] which is responding from a distress call. Lexine futilely cries out for them to turn back.It is possible that Lexine's message is the garbled message the Kellion receives after attempting to hail the USG Ishimura. This, however, is pure speculation. The transmission does not get through due to the debris field from the planet crack. Their terrifying experience culminated in Nathan McNeil succumbing to his wounds and transforming into a Necromorph. Upon attacking Lexine in the cockpit of the shuttle, Lexine grabs a pistol just as the McNeil-Slasher is about to reach her and kills it. Lexine survived as she continued her journey alongside Gabe and successfully made it back to Titan StationThe in-game footage is unclear, as the last scene of ''Extraction simply depicts a Necromorph attacking a lone Lexine. However, Dead Space Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis clarified McNeill's fate while answering some fan questions. In addition, there is no mention of McNeil whatsoever in the Severed DLC.. Living on the Sprawl After successfully surviving the Aegis VII and Ishimura incident, Lexine and Gabe settled down in the Sprawl, and in silence as they were one of the last survivors and witnesses of the infection, and word never got out. Due to this, EarthGov, Unitologists, and the Sprawl Security were curious as to their adventure and aware of Lexine's condition. The Sprawl and EarthGov kept their boundaries to avoid suspicion of a government project known as the Oracle Program, to have Lexine reproduce to possibly study the effects on the child if it were to have possessed any of its mother's ability. At some point, Lexine and Gabe married and during the next two years, both would live in the Sprawl while Gabe would work in the Sprawl's Security Force. It wasn't until later did they both decide it was time to conceive a child. The Sprawl Infestation Lexine was on the Sprawl during its infestation, along with her husband, Gabe Weller who was a security guard at the station. While she was at Titan Memorial Medical Center getting the results in of her pregnancy, Gabe was in Titan Mines along with two other security teams to handle extreme threat. Little did they know that newly formed Necromorphs had infiltrated the mines as the Outbreak begins. As Lexine receives the news of her pregnancy, Gabe alerts her to escape to a shuttle and that the Necromorphs have returned. She is in shock as the quarantine in the hospital begins, she then hides among the chaos and waits for Gabe. Tiedemann made his announcement that all key subjects were to be eliminated. Lexine was one of the "Key Subjects" to eliminate. The Sprawl Security then hunts down Lexine to terminate her and her child, aborting the Oracle Program. While waiting, Gabe informed her that their friend and Colonel of Security, Victor Bartlett, was coming to terminate her, putting orders before friends. Gabe escapes Titan Mines and enters Medical in an attempt to find her. Unfortunately, during a conversation via RIG, Vic tracked Lex's location, the asylum. As both Gabe and Vic attempted to reach Lex, Lex warned Gabe that "strange looking men dressed in white" were looking and scavenging, possibly attempting to find her. As Gabe reached near her, Vic revealed that Titan Station was aware of her immunity to the Marker and wanted Gabe to conceive a child with her so the scientists can analyze the child. As Gabe reaches the asylum, Lexine is taken hostage by Gabe's superior, Vic Bartlett. Before Vic could kill Lexine, however, the two men in white, presumably Unitologists, intervened as Vic used Lexine as a meat shield against the two. They claimed they had orders to retrieve Lexine just as the Security did. As this occurred, they released an unknown device that rendered Vic unconscious and dropping Lexine. The two then captured her and saw Gabe's presence, aware of his identity and fled with Lexine to escape alive from the "servants". As Lexine was being taken away to the docking station, the two died in some fashion and both were being transformed right before Lexine. Only then did Gabe order her to retreat to the shuttle. After Gabe arrived and attempted to hack the panel to the jammed dock doors, he was then caught in a grenade blast from Victor, severing his leg and forcing him to destroy the door fuses manually. After helplessly watching Gabe sacrifice himself, Lexine launches the EarthGov gunship, and escapes the station. Her fate remains unknown, although like Isaac, she is now a target of EarthGov. Personality Lexine exhibits a strong will, which she often uses to keep McNeill, Eckhardt and Weller from arguing with each other over what to do next, though she hardly ever presents a course of action on her own. She is quick to grow close to Nate and exhibits genuine concern for him. Trivia *Lexine Murdoch, voiced by Laura Pyper, has a distinctive (Northern) Irish accent. *In the beginning of Chapter 2: Another Day at the Office, her name is misspelled "Lexine Murdock". *Lexine's immunity to the Marker gives protection to other people, preventing them from turning insane. *There is a part of the game seen through McNeill's point of view, in the medical bay where Nicole is examining Lexine. During the entire examination, Lexine is completely naked. Weller, McNeill and Eckhardt had been examined earlier and were already clothed. *At the end of ''Dead Space: Extraction, Lexine is heading to the Sprawl, where Dead Space 2 takes place. *In Dead Space 2: Severed ''DLC, it is revealed that she is the spouse of Gabe Weller and pregnant with their child. *She is one of four known survivors of the Titan Station incident, with the others being Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford, and Tyler Radikov *Lexine is one of only two people known to have survived the events on Aegis VII as well as those on Titan Station, the other being Isaac Clarke *It is hinted in ''Severed that she was left alone after the Aegis VII incident so that she could become pregnant. The government tries to abduct her and her unborn child after the outbreak on the Sprawl begins, but she manages to escape due to Gabe Weller's sacrifice. *Eckhardt seems to be fascinated about Lexine being born on Earth because of her immunity to the influence of the Markers. This might indicate that Lexine's abilities to block the Marker's signal from herself and others has something to do with the Black Marker, the first Marker to be discovered on Earth. *Just like Isaac; Lexine is the subject of an Earthgov conspiracy concerning her very unique relationship with the Markers. She is immune to their effects while Isaac can build and destroy Markers with the data in his brain. *Vic revealed information to Gabe that Lexine was a part of a project called Project Oracle. *After marrying Gabe sometime between Extraction and Severed, Lexine changed her surname from Murdoch to Weller. *Lexine's RIG number is 784283, as stated by Gabe in the beginning of Severed. Gallery File:Concept lexine full 031209.jpg|Concept art for Dead Space: Extraction. DSS concept.jpg|Concept art for Dead Space 2: Severed. File:The.png|Lexine during the opening transmission. File:Lexine.jpg|Lexine in Dead Space: Extraction. File:Extraction - Lexine.jpg|Lexine in the PS3 version of Dead Space: Extraction. Lexine.png|Lexine Weller in Dead Space 2: Severed. Notes Sources Weller, Lexine Weller, Lexine Weller, Lexine